


Bloody Knuckle

by HomoSocks



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, Yuri, street punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoSocks/pseuds/HomoSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soifon is a very troubled teen, her life seems to be going in an awful direction. This story recounts the events of the summer of 1998. The summer that Soifon's life started to turn around... At least it started to become a little less shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ღAnywhere But Hereღ

A/N: It is I! Your favorite author~! Welcome to my newest story, one I am very excited for. This was my first hardcore ship after I entered the Bleach fandom and I hope this story I created reflects that. I'm pretty proud of the concept and everything so please leave thoughts! This opening chapter introduces the characters and such. Fluffy feels will be coming very soon, build up is key in ships~. The year 1998 is near and dear to my heart for some reason. I loved the late 90's, a lot of my favorite things about the 90's come from 1998. That includes a little brother~. I'm done rambling now so please enjoy.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship/Family/Humor/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: SoifonღYoruichi

.oO Bloody Knuckle Oo.

Brightly colored blue flip flops cracking against the marble floor of the hallway was the signal. The signal for all of the other students to clear a path, which they did. Occasionally a new student didn't get the drift. The Demon of Karakura High would be quick to put those fools in their place, the other students would just watch. Mercy wasn't in her dictionary after all, she wouldn't forgive anyone stepping in. Even most of the teachers at the school knew better than to cross her.

The Demon of Karakura High was only a title given to her by classmates. The name of the girl in the blue flip flops was really Soifon, not that many people called her by her real name.

She was a thin girl, despite being so thin she had a few nice curves at the waist and a toned body. Not that many would know considering she chose to wear the boys school uniform. The uniform was black and was the norm when it came to Japanese boys school uniforms. What was more unusual other than a girl wearing it was who the girl wearing it was.

Soifon was an enigma, a jigsaw puzzle no one could figure out. A bandage covered a cut on her cheek, that was usually accompanied by one black eye. There was also blood stained bandages around her knuckles most days. She was a punk there was no doubt about that. Always searching for trouble, maybe trouble just found her. Either way it didn't change the fact that she was a strange person.

The girl had short dark hair that was just a few shades away from being completely black. A white and black school bag was thrown over her shoulder, bouncing with each step she took. Her light grey eyes giving the students she was passing a nasty glare.

Soifon was heading home now even though it was only lunch time. It wasn't like anyone would stop her, she had no friends, teachers were too scared of her to speak out. At least too afraid to confront her directly. Most teachers had no problem running around her back to go snitch to the old man.

Much to her surprise however she came across someone blocking her path just outside. One of her narrow eyebrows arched looking over the boy carefully, this wasn't the first time he had confronted her. He had some guts at the very least, he could take a pounding.

"Soifon." He was also one of the very few people who had the guts to speak to her. Using her name too, ballsy.

"Kurosaki." Soifon acknowledged him walking down the front steps until she was standing in from of him. Ichigo Kurosaki was wearing the same school uniform as she was, they were both first years. Being in the same year it was only natural they got into a few scuffles. Though they were usually no fun since Kurosaki refused to throw a punch. He managed to land a good shot on her in their last encounter that resulted in her current black eye.

"Listen..." Ichigo started trying to find the right words. He realized he better start talking quickly, the impatient look on Soifon's face wasn't a good sign. "About the other day. I didn't mean to- I mean I swung out of instinct."

"I was beating the piss out of you. You had every right to swing." Soifon growled growing irritated with him. "I've had enough of that chivalrous bullshit."

"I'm not into hitting girls." Ichigo hissed back obviously become frustrated with her stubborn attitude. "So just leave it."

"Not a chance." She took a step forward getting into Ichigo's personal space. Her eyes narrowing threateningly. The two of them did this often, Ichigo was the other punk of Karakura Highschool, that made them rivals of sorts. The last time they got into an argument it resulted in a brief brawl that was over a spot in a lunch line. Despite being so serious that didn't make her mature like many would assume.

"I'm telling you to stop, Soifon." Ichigo warned once more. "I've had enough of this- What are you looking at?!" Ichigo shot a look over at the front door of the school. The crowd that was beginning to form scattered when they were found out. It seems the fights between the demon and the strawberry could still draw in an audience.

"Move out of my way, Kurosaki." Soifon muttered then refusing to meet his eyes. She was sick of him trying to be decent, that just didn't sit well with her.

"I'm trying to apologize here." Ichigo tried to get his point across again without her sidetracking him.

"Don't apologize to me." Her fists clenched at her sides while her stare remained pointing at the ground. "Don't ever apologize to me, Kurosaki." With that she brushed past her roughly bumping his shoulder with hers. He wasn't any fun for her today so there wasn't any reason to stick around.

"Wait! I'm not done!" Ichigo called after her only to be ignored. "Someone was looking for you today! Some transfer student I think!"

Soifon stopped for a moment hearing what he said. Someone looking for her? It wasn't too uncommon, she was one of the most notorious highschool students in town. Maybe someone she embarrassed was out to get her again. But an transfer student... A possibility crossed her mind that made her heart skip a beat, she quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't even accept that as a possibility.

Soifon was on her way home trying to forget about her conversation with Ichigo when another disturbance threatened to ruin her day. It came in the form of a big teenager that looked like a full blown yakuza member. He looked mean, really he was just a big softy, not her type at all.

"Soifon!"

A loud overbearing voice was all too familiar to the thin girl. His name was Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Omeada, a first year at Karakura High like her. He looked tough enough to get away with scaring all the other first years with the exception of a handful like herself and Kurosaki. Omeada certainly fit the mold as your average street punk at least in the looks department.

She could only assume he was skipping school since he was so far from it. Just her luck running into him on her way home. For some strange reason Omeada had taken a liking to Soifon, admiration maybe. Whatever he felt was unwanted by her, she had no need for a friend like him.

"Omeada." Soifon looked over at the boy running over to her. He was met with a knee in the gut for a greeting. Sure, he was a softy but he always took her beatings in stride. It pissed her off... "Afternoon."

""A-After-.. noon.." Omeada managed to choke out while gasping for air. He was cradling his sore stomach while continuing to walk beside her.

"I was just heading home so just go back to whatever you were doing." Soifon told the bigger male simply. She was in a pretty foul mood now, especially after being patronized by Ichigo.

"Let's hangout." Omeada suggested still trying to collect oxygen for his lungs. "I can be your right hand man, that offer is still on the table." Uh, yes. Omeada had kept approaching her about putting together a 'crew'. Most rebellious highschool kids ran around in packs, Soifon found the concept cowardly.

"Bother me with your dribble later, Omeada." Soifon told the boy before putting her agile body to good use. She hopped up onto a trash can before leaping over a stone wall to escape Omeada's endless nonsense. She heard the big idiot making a ruckus on the other side trying to get over the wall. Once she heard the trash can making a crashing sound she knew he was too clumsy to follow her.

From there it was a short walk to her home. It was a decent sized place by Japan's standards, very old fashioned as well. The girl opened the front door trying to make as little noise as possible. She kicked off her flip flops before moving into the house muttering 'I'm home' under her breath.

Slowly she made her way to the living room, without fail he was there. Smoking out of his pipe while sitting on the couch watching some news on the television. Holding her breath she tried to walk past the room, that wouldn't happen though.

"I didn't hear you come in." Shigekuni Yamamoto said out loud in a calm tone. That old man was her guardian, he had been for so long now. He was the one person in the world that could keep Soifon under control. Well, at least when they were in the same room. "I may not be able to hear you come in anymore. But, I'm not senile enough for you to just walk right past me."

"Why did you stop me?" Soifon asked just wanting to go to her room and avoid another lecture.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Her guardian asked turning his gaze over at the doorway she was standing in. Soifon bit her lip trying to keep her face completely blank, she didn't want him to read her like a book. He usually could, dammit that got on her nerves.

"I feel ill." Soifon lied blatantly.

"You've been ill so much lately." Yamamoto pointed out taking another puffed from his pipe. "Perhaps I should take you to a doctor... Mysterious bruises keep appearing on your face as well. Is that apart of this illness?"

"Who knows..." Soifon retorted starting to feel bitter all over again. She just wanted to be alone, what was with today? People were just bothering her nonstop, where were they all when she wanted company? That ship had already sailed now.

"Could it be the martial arts I taught you is being put to poor use?" Yamamoto continued as calmly as he had begun. Even though his voice was so steady and cool Soifon felt like he was grilling her.

"What do you care?" Soifon looked away from him, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Not now.

"You'll never find happiness with sorrow in your fists, Soifon." She clenched her fist hearing that... What the fuck did that even mean? Was that suppose to be a riddle or a line from a poem. It was just nonsense to her, nonsense she didn't need to think hard about. "Oh yes... I forgot. Old age must be getting to me. We have a guest."

Soifon managed to glance over at him when he said that, her eyes froze up. What Kurosaki had said to her today made sense to her in that moment. The possibility she didn't want to accept. Then it was what she feared after all, Soifon looked down the hall behind her. There she saw a flash of purple as a person exited the kitchen.

"Your sister student is here."

"Sup, Soifon.~"

The thin girl turned on her heels running for the front door, she had to get away from her. Soifon refused to see her, not after so long. She wasn't ready for this yet, she might never be. Soifon grabbed her flip flops before sprinting out the door and down the street. Where was she going?

Anywhere but there.

.oO1Oo.

All of the eyes on that street were turning toward her it wasn't at all unexpected. After all it wasn't often that an exotic beauty was caught walking through a small place like Karakura Town. Purple hair, stunning golden eyes, ebony skin, breathtaking body. Her name was Yoruichi Shihōin, this was her first time back in Karakura town in three years.

She had been overseas studying abroad on a big scholarship, the big city was fun. But ultimately it turned into a bore, Yoruichi enjoyed the simple yet entertaining place where she spent the majority of her youth more.

She came from the wealthy Shihōin family, with parents like that it was no wonder she was neglected. She spent her early life locked away in this corner of a foreign country. A family friend had basically raised her, she honestly thought of that family friend as more of a parent than her real ones. Which why it came as no surprise that they stopped talking to her once she announced she'd be giving up that big scholarship.

That didn't bother her much, after all it wasn't like they talked much anyway. Now that she was back in Japan that close family friend had once again opened up his home to her. That old man looked like a scary bastard, in reality he was the most kind hearted person she'd ever known. Yoruichi wasn't the first person he'd opened up his home too, nor would she be the last.

She entered the highschool to make sure everything was in order for her to start the following week. There she was able to see one of the other children old man Yama once took into his home. She smiled brightly recognizing him.

"Shunsui! How is it hanging?" She asked cheerfully strutting over to the man.

"Yoruichi?" He asked unsure at first, though that unique look of hers was proof enough of her identity. The man grinned rubbing the nape of his neck as she approached. "You really shouldn't be so formal with me in school. I'm a teacher." He chuckled before giving her a wink. "It's nice to see you though."

"Still the same old pervert I see, Shun- Oh. I mean Kyōraku-sensei.~"

"You are going to get me in trouble, Yoruichi." Shunsui whined pouting his lips.

"Kyōraku-sensei!" A new voice cut into their conversation, Yoruichi turned to see a strange boy. It wasn't everyday you saw a Japanese boy with hair the color of a berry. What made him stranger was the bruises he wore on his face, they were familiar somehow. "Can I do my make-up exam another time?" The boy asked once he was in front of the teacher.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Shunsui greeted the boy happily giving him a big pat on the back. "How nice of you to show up at just the right time." The Kurosaki boy seemed confused by his teacher's words before he directed his attention to the girl beside them. "This is Yoruichi Shihōin, a transfer student. She'll be a third year here at Karakura High."

"Howdy, berry-boy." Yoruichi waved with a smirk curving her full lips. With that Ichigo was asked to show his upperclassmen around, a subtle punishment for him ditching a make-up exam. Oh, Shunsui could be cruel at times, especially sticking a poor first year with her of all people.

After what she thought was an appropriate amount of hazing and sexual harassment Yoruichi finally asked a serious question.

"Say do you know anyone named Soifon?" Yoruichi's bright eyes watched him carefully, she saw him pause for a long moment. So that is why those bruises on his face looked so familiar. Her smirk grew in size upon that little realization. "Who looks worst you or, her?"

"To tell you the truth Shihōin-"

"I won't accept that." Yoruichi cut him off clicking her tongue and wagging a long finger at him. She was amused by his reaction, she could practically see the vein in his temple pulse like some sort of anime character. Yes, Yoruichi could see why Soifon played with this one. "Just call me, senpai."

"To tell you the truth," Ichigo continued trying not to sound annoyed with the older girl. "I punched her by accident the other day, senpai."

Ichigo was bewildered when the girl beside him starting laughing out loud. She was laughing so hard she was grabbing at her stomach, Ichigo all of a sudden wasn't sure if his senpai was sane. What was so funny about him punching a girl? After Yoruichi laughing fit calmed down she wiped a tear from her eye before speaking.

"You actually landed a punch on Soifon? And by accident no less." The ebony girl giggled a bit again at the thought of it. "You must be one hell of natural then, unless you trained under someone."

"I took a few classes with my friend Tatsuki when I was little but that was years ago." Ichigo admitted with a shrug still not understanding what the big joke was about.

"Do me a favor, berry-boy." Yoruichi turned to the first year with a smile still on her face. "If you see her, tell her I am looking for her."

.oO2Oo.

"Soifon!?"

Why? That was all that was going through Yoruichi's head, Soifon had just bolted out of the house like she'd seen a ghost. Was Yoruichi stupid for expecting a warmer welcome? Things somehow seemed different than before... The old man had a white beard, the school was full of new students, the house was messier than she remembered. But the most striking difference...

Where had that cute little girl she'd known gone?

.oO Anywhere But Here Oo.


	2. ღEmpty Spaceღ

Her room was empty...

She was already gone...

Without a word to her...

.oO Empty Space Oo.

Soifon was still running, trying to put as much distance between her and that house as possible. It didn't seem like the exotic girl with the purple hair was following her. Soifon wasn't taking any chances however, she kept moving. Storm clouds began forming in the sky above causing everything around her to become dark like night was falling.

It was very symbolic in a way. The thin girl was too busy trying to figure out where she was going to go to notice it. Thoughts of why her sister student had returned after all this time was also racing through Soifon's head.

Now after all this time she decided to show her face like everything was how it used to be. After three years nothing was the same as it had been, Soifon had changed, her metamorphosis set in motion by Yoruichi's absence. She would never allow herself to hurt like that again. Though if that were true... What was this strain in Soifon's chest.

Soifon continued sprinting until she was approaching the end of town, running like she was trying to escape her own thoughts now. These three years she had tried to remove herself from the world, trying to make herself ice cold. Unbreakable steel, that was her goal, she wanted to be a human shield. Soifon thought she had succeeded in this until she saw Yoruichi's face again.

What the hell was with that smirk on her face? Where did she get off smirking at Soifon like that? It pissed her off more than anything in the world, Yoruichi pissed her off more than anyone in the world!

Was it anger or, was it fear? Soifon never ran from a fight though she currently wanted nothing more than to escape this one. It was like a spell the older girl had over Soifon that even now she couldn't shake. Always teasing her, leading her on, laughing in her face. Yoruichi did all that and more, how could something so cruel feel so sweet at the same time.

Soifon often wondered about that.

The runaway turned a sharp corner running right into a big stomach. She hissed regaining her balance managing to stay on her feet, she shot her icy light grey glare up at the person who she hit. Soifon was surprised seeing that she had run into someone else she escaped earlier.

"Soifon." Omeada stumbled backwards to get out of her striking range, he wasn't in the mood to get any new bruises today. "I thought you were going home?" The look on her face told him to not pursuit that subject further. He knew better than to keep questioning her about home. "Anyway good thing I found you."

"Why would running into you ever be a good thing?" Soifon asked threateningly, Omeada took another step back for good measure.

"Well I can't exactly drink this all by myself." The thin girl noticed what he was holding then, numerous bottles of saké. "Well I can drink them all by myself... But drinks are no fun without company!" Omeada continued rambling, inviting her along to drink with him.

Despite being a rebellious hell raiser at school and on the street Soifon honestly hadn't done many things that would be considered bad. Outside of fighting of course. Soifon had never had a drop of alcohol in her life, the idea of trying some now wasn't a bad idea. She could drown away this anxiety that as currently driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Fine." Soifon answered him simply before walking ahead. "Let's do it."

A look of complete shock appeared over Omeada's features when she agreed to his proposal. That was the first time she ever agreed to anything he suggested, she usually just beat him up or ran away. After a moment of standing frozen Soifon looked back at him impatiently asking if he was coming. Omeada nodded in a panic before hurrying after her.

The two of them settled on the small bridge that led out of town. It was a pretty barren area, just a simple back road, the main exit out of the city was few miles back. There was no chance of them being caught drinking here, they were safe to carry on as they pleased.

Soifon's flip flops dangled from her feet while she sat on the edge of the bridge. She watched the stream of water below her, it looked dark blue like her hair did in the shadows of the storm clouds above. Omeada settled himself beside her hoping she wouldn't push him into the water and take the booze for herself.

She didn't thankfully. The two of them began drinking wordlessly passing the bottle back and forth. The alcohol was bitter and burned her throat as it went down, Soifon managed to suffer through it. The buzz she began feeling made the burning sensation in her throat worth it, eventually she forgot about the soreness all together.

There was an unexpected side effect from the sake however, Soifon is what would be called a loud drunk. Before she knew it she began talking to the bigger teenager beside her. It was like a second nature, she couldn't help but begin to tell him everything on her mind.

This led to her telling him a story.

.oO 1995 Oo.

"You won't hit me like that Soifon.~"

"You're too quick, Yoruichi!"

Two young girls were in the dojo behind Shigekuni Yamamoto's house, both of them sparring. Both of them were wearing white gis while dancing around each other, one of them occasionally throwing a jab. They came back here often, they could go all out with each other without any worries.

Yoruichi was more flashy than Soifon however. Yoruichi was flexible like a cat and always eager to flip around showing off her background in gymnastics. She was so quick Soifon could hardly ever land a punch. More times than less these sparring sessions ended with Soifon flat on her back.

That didn't bother the younger girl much, she looked up to Yoruichi more than anyone in the world. She has looked up at Yoruichi from the ground since they met that snowy day all those years ago. Old man Yama took Soifon in shortly after that.

Soifon never knew the warmth of a family until Yamamoto invited her into his home. She went from being alone to having a house full of other children just like her. All the older children had moved out however, all that remained inside the home were Soifon and Yoruichi. It wasn't as crowded as it once was but being alone with Yoruichi like this... Soifon couldn't ask for anything more.

"Gotcha!" The older girl exclaimed crouching down low to sweep Soifon's legs out. The thin girl thumped against the floor below her looking up at the ceiling, Yoruichi wasn't done yet however. She pounced on top of Soifon pinning her wrists to the floor below her. "Do I get a prize?" The girl's golden eyes had a glint of mischief in them.

Soifon struggled weakly against Yoruichi's grip on her tiny wrists, her back arched from the ground in a half assed attempt at escape. Really she didn't want to go anywhere, she was content being right under Yoruichi like this. Though she could do without this teasing... Soifon hated when Yoruichi led her on like this. It made her wonder if the older girl knew that Soifon was exclusively interested in girl's or not.

Hormones were raging through the young middle school girl just beginning to grow into a teenager. Yoruichi was already just about to enter her first year of highschool, obviously much more mature than Soifon. The younger girl was just beginning to take note of all of Yoruichi's assets much to her own shame.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..." Soifon uttered breathlessly. Desperate grey eyes looking up at her, body arching into her more begging for attention. Soifon's lips parted slightly agape, Yoruichi's playful hand smoothed down Soifon's arm gently releasing her wrist. A light chuckle came from behind Yoruichi's plush lips.

"Oh my," She began with that usual smirk of hers. "There you go giving me that honorific again."

A light blush colored the bridge of Soifon's nose, it was embarrassing when Yoruichi pointed things like that out. Even so Soifon lifted her head trying to get closer to Yoruichi, hoping for the chance to capture her lips. Before Soifon had the chance to get close enough they were interrupted.

"Yoruichi. Your parents called, they want to speak to you."

Yoruichi straightened up suddenly feeling far away and out of Soifon's reach. Sighing softly the thin girl turned her head to see Yamamoto standing in the dojo's doorway.

Later that night Soifon was getting ready for sleep brushing her teeth in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, Soifon wasn't sure what she was looking for. Soifon was still trying to find herself, she hadn't yet figured out the kind of person she wanted to be. As she was now, Soifon was an innocent and relatively sweet girl. Soifon did have a bit of a feisty side but nothing out of control. Everything about her was normal for an average middle school girl in Japan.

In the mirror she saw the older girl that lived in the house approaching. Smiling slightly Soifon swung around to look at the girl sneaking up on her. Yoruichi flicked the younger girl's nose with a playful grin etched on her lips.

"How are you feeling about school?" Yoruichi asked passing Soifon to grab the toothbrush that belonged to her. It wasn't unusual for Yoruichi to ask Soifon about school but this time the question seemed out of the blue. "Do you have friends?" That question confused Soifon further, it seemed forced.

"I get perfect marks in almost everything." Soifon answered trying her utmost to sound humble but at the same time yearning for the older girl's praise. "I have a few friends too. They're nice." Soifon finished before rinsing her mouth of the toothpaste.

"I see." The ebony girl nodded before beginning to brush her own teeth. Soifon couldn't help but admire the white teeth as her oldest friend polished them for a few moments before looking away. A fresh blush began to form across the pale girl's cheeks.

"Yoruichi..."

"Listen." Soifon felt her heart pound against her chest when a soft hand grabbed the fabric of her sleeve. "I wanted to tell you something for a while now..." Soifon's stomach twisted into knots hearing the those words escape Yoruichi. She swung her head around to look at the girl while she spoke, her eyes gleaming with hopefulness.

Soifon felt a stabbing disappointment when Yoruichi refused to meet her eyes, instead she directed that golden eyed gaze to the ground. The thin girl tried to remain hopeful. She brought a hand up to cradle the one Yoruichi was gripping her sleeve with. Soifon felt Yoruichi's hand shaking under her soft caresses. Worry started to bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"It's nothing."

That was the last time she saw Yoruichi, the next day her room was empty. Soifon's knees buckled at her empty doorway, she broke down right then and there. Yoruichi went back to her family... Soifon had almost forgotten that Yoruichi wasn't like the other children that had passed through old man Yama's house.

Yoruichi had a real family.

.oO 1998 Oo.

That old man never told her about Soifon, he never said she was so broken up. How was she suppose to know? Maybe that was an excuse, maybe Yoruichi didn't want to face the reality of things. Maybe she was the one running scared. Now she was running around the streets of Karakura, looking for any sign of Soifon.

Yoruichi had a long talk with Yamamoto after Soifon left, he explained he only wanted the best for them. Yoruichi was far too wild even for Yamamoto, eager and curious. Time away from this place had been a good thing for her as a person. As for Soifon, she gained some independence, no longer in the older girl's shadow. Yoruichi knew that much was true. She never would have imagined Soifon running away like that three years ago.

It was Yoruichi's turn now to chase Soifon's shadow. She would do that gladly for the younger girl, she'd bring her home by the end of the night. Storm clouds were gathering above her. Even if it started pouring Yoruichi wouldn't let something so little stop her.

It took a while but she found her way down an old back road, a place she used to go with Soifon in the past. Sure enough she saw the thin girl sitting on the bridge with another strange figure.

A pervert?!

Yoruichi rushed over to them as fast as she could, she wouldn't let that creep steal Soifon innocence! Without warning the ebony girl charged them swinging one of her mighty legs forth colliding with the side of the male's big head.

Omeada groaned after being thrown from his seat on the bridge, a bottle of alcohol rolling with him. That sick perv! He was getting Soifon drunk to take advantage of her! No way Yoruichi would let that sit, she cracked her knuckles approaching the already dazed Omeada.

"You bitch..." A slurred voice behind her hissed.

Yoruchi had fast enough reflexes to avoid a sucker punch gracefully spinning anyway. Soifon who had thrown the punch stumbled trying to stay on her feet, she was completely hammered. How drunk had she gotten with this big creep. Why was she trying to attack her, didn't Soifon realize she was there to rescue her!

"Why are you with this perverted old man!" Yoruichi pointing an accusing at the big male on the ground who was still rubbing his face.

"He's a first year like me you moron!" Soifon shouted back angrily staggering back toward Yoruichi. Soifon swung again and hit only air. Dodging a drunk Soifon was all too easy for Yoruichi. "I already told him I'm not into guys! We're only friends!" Soifon continued on in a drunken rant not realizing she used the word 'friends'.

"Okay I get it." Yoruichi tried to calm Soifon down only to get swatted at again. "Let's just go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Soifon growled swaying back and forth still in a slow pursuit of Yoruichi. "Just fight me you bitch!"

Fine she'd give Soifon what she wanted, Yoruichi dodged a series of surprisingly swift strikes from Soifon. It seems the tiny girl was even dangerous when drunk, at least when she was angry. Yoruichi thrust out her palm hitting Soifon square in the chest knocking the thin girl back onto her ass. Omeada called out to her to see if she was alright. His voice was a little too excited for someone who was concerned. Omeada still seemed overjoyed he was called a friend.

"Don't bother me while I'm fighting..." Soifon let out a series of drunken hiccups then while struggling back to her feet. She got back into a sloppy fighting stance before coming back at Yoruichi. Did she not know when enough was enough? Yoruichi was ready to knock Soifon over again when her words stopped Yoruichi in her tracks.

"I hate you, Yoruichi!"

Soifon's glazed over eyes widened when she felt her fist firmly collide with something. Rain started falling from the sky at that moment, a heavy shower that began soaking her uniform. Slowly Soifon looked up to see her fist snug against Yoruichi's cheek. The gash on her knuckles reopened causing her blood to drip down Yoruichi's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Soifon cried out in child-like frustration. She hit Yoruichi, she never hit Yoruichi... Yet... Yet... "Fight me, dammit!" Soifon pleaded before throwing another punch that landed around the dark girl's shoulder. And another that hit her chest, another that weakly brushed her chin. One more time Soifon looked up at the older girl. Her lip was quivering and tears freely rolling down her face.

"Why did you leave me, Yoruichi-sama?"

.oO To Be Continued Oo.


End file.
